


Thanksgiving

by justplainvaults



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Tara tries convincing Willow to share a Thanksgiving with her.





	Thanksgiving

“Sweetie, please?” Pursing her lips as she looked over her shoulder towards Willow, Tara couldn’t help but do her best to hold back a sigh. She knew that her wife had an issue with Thanksgiving. And given what both Buffy and Xander had managed to tell her about the last time any of them had tried to plan something for the holiday, it hadn’t ended well. Granted, that had been largely due to someone unearthing an Indian burial ground. But still.

“Baby, it’s just…it’s not a good holiday historically. I mean, it’s literally all about Pilgrims feasting with Native Americans and then killing them.” Tucking some of her red hair behind her ear, Willow shook her head a bit. “I mean, I get why everyone celebrates it, but still…”

“I know, but just…celebrate it? With me? Pretty please?” Gaze still focused on the other as she stirred the ingredients in the mixing bowl, Tara knew that eventually, her wife would agree. It was all a matter of trying to get her to see things her way. And just like anything else, that took time.

“…” Willow opened her mouth to disagree just a bit more, but the words easily tumbled backwards down her throat. _“…fine._ You’re way too convincing.”


End file.
